Fast Love
by wolfsister93
Summary: X Racer an Annalise break up, Natalie Holiday's life is horrible her brother and Aunt smoke an deal drugs, her brothers friends hurt her is ways that many people wouldn't think of to a girl like her. Natalie's life gets turned around when she gets to know the real X Racer.
1. Chapter 1

"Listen guys I really don't want to fight today?" Natalie said to the twins Jared and Jesse, Jared answered "We could but I really want to see you in purple slush." she ducked an was covered in purple drink,

"Jared,Jesse in my office now an please come with me with me." Headmaster Spritle said, "I know that the twins have been messing with you since the year started, I thought when they went to dentition for tenth time would set their minds, but I guess not, what class are you in now?" he asked, "Mr. States class for Bio!" she told him, "While come with me, an I will call up to his class an say that you are not tardy." I followed him in, the twins were sitting there when they seen me they laughed, "Boys, in my office, Mrs. Berry can you please help her get dry an in some new clothes." Headmaster told her, "Yes sir, please come with me an we will clean that off!" she smiled an we went into a nearby restroom.

After that whole twins thing I tried to make the best of day, defensive driving class was alright, but on my last class of the day was by far the best at this school, art class, today we can paint are cars, we have been building our dream cars when we finally are done the teacher will put it in a 3D place an we get to drive it, I was thinking of colors when I bumped into Annalise, she had it all perfect hair, cool clothes, cute boyfriend, her dad owned the track an she was in third spot on the leaderboard."Annalise sorry, I wasn't paying attention." X keeled down, "You alright" my stomach had butterflies, I have had a crush on X Racer since I saw him race on TV, an when his brother came to school I had a little crush on him but Lucy likes him, but know one can replace X Racer."Yea" while he was helping me up, "X stop helping, she can get up on her own." X didn't pay any mind, "Hey you're in my defective driving class?" he asked all I did was nodded. "X we need to talk?" Annalise asked, his smile vanished an went toward his girlfriend, "Natalie, want to sit with us." I heard Lucy ask behind me, "Sure", "While it looks like Annalise is going to be single?" Connor said when I sat down, everyone looked toward him, "I kind of over heard Annalise talking to the twins an she said that X an her are not working out, an that she needs a break," after Conner said that, everyone was silent, I looked at my watch,"Hey Lucy, what did I miss in class?" I asked trying to break the silent,"We watched a movie an answered the questions, so not much." I nodded an the silent continued,"Hey guys while I better go an asked about how I can watch an do those questions before Monday?" I grabbed my bag, an left.

About two hours after that I was in my room about to watch that movie an do those questions for bio, when a knock came at my door. "Come in!" I said, no one came in so I figured whoever was there didn't hear me, I walked over an the door open I looked out when I did five balloons came at me, I could guess the twins did this so I wiped my eyes to check an it was, but X was there an had them pinned up to the wall,"If you ever play a prank or do anything to her again I will make sure you two never race again, got it!" both were about to wet their pants, Jared said "Yes X anything you say," then Jesse, "Yea what he said", he let them go they came over to me, "Don't even talk to her." Jesse turned around "But we are going to say are sorry." all X did was glare at them both an they left with no questions asked.

"Thanks for that." he smiled an grabbed a towel that the twins left, he wiped my face off, I took the towel an cleaned off the rest. "What were you doing around here, I thought you would be with Annalise trying to get her back, or tuning up the shooting star." his face looked sad, after I said that, "Probably everyone will know by morning but Annalise broke up with me, an I already tuned up my car, there is nothing to do I use to hang with Annalise an work on her car but since she doesn't want to be around me." he said, I nodded an started to walk back inside my room,"Do you think I could hang with you for a little bit?" I nodded an we both went inside, "You live alone, I thought only me Annalise were the only ones!" X said when he saw the room, "While I did have a roommate but when the twins prank on me they would prank on her too so Headmaster assigned a different room for her, shes next door with two other girls there room is bigger than this." he nodded an sat on the couch,"While it's cool that you can stay an hang, but I need to get this done for Mr. States class!" I said to him, I took a folder out of my bag an got out the paper that had the questions, before I pressed play X had gotten a chair an was sitting by me like he was going to do this right along with me, "You don't have States do you?" I looked at him trying to figure out why he was sitting there by me. "No, but I did have the teacher before him last year an maybe I could help you with it!" I couldn't believe it X Racer was going to help with homework, "I can guess you have never 'helped' with homework before", he grinned "A little but everyone thinks that I get some nerd to do it, but that is wrong, I've always done my work, an since the whole Annalise thing I don't have anything else to do!" I agreed an played the video,"While finally,what do you want to do now?" I asked him,"I don't know but I want to do this." he leaned in closer an was about to kiss me when I grabbed my folder an hit him, "What was that for, I thought you wanted me to do that?" I got up an opened the door, "Just leave?" he was shocked but left with no question.

Next day Saturday, all I wanted to be was in my room but Ashlynn drag me to the race. "Why did you drag me here?" I whined, "Natalie please besides you always come to all the races!" she did have to be right, besides I only came to see X drive an see him shirtless after, but right now I was trying to avoid X Racer, "Welcome everyone to see some great racing today, please direct your attention to the screens, first on the leaderboard is X Racer, next in second place Speed Racer, an in the third spot Annalise Zasic. Drivers hope to have a great race today." I rolled my eyes, "Natalie I heard X was in your room last night, what went on?" Dani asked, "Nothing just a project we both were assigned to." I know definitely no one would believe me if I told them the truth. 'RING, RING' I checked my phone, it was Lucy, "What's going on the race is about to start?","I know but can please go to the garage an get the rack of tires, there should be a pit pass for you!", "Alright!" an we both hung up, "I'll be right back, Lucy wants me to do something for her." Ashlynn shrugged an continued to wait for the race.

I ran to the garage an looked an found the pass, I grabbed the rack of tires this isn't that hard to push Connor must be weak or something, "Please show me your pass?" a guy asked, I showed him, "Where is this going?", "Speed an X Racer's cock pit." he let me pass. "There is a road on your right, X follow down this road then turn left!" I heard Lucy speaking to them on there comm. "Hey I bought the tires, why did you need them, I know X an Speed change to new ones every race?", "Thanks, I know its just that after the race the tires are hot an people like to touch the car, an that means the tires so we change them, so no people like little kids burn their hands!","oh I get it, while I better get going so no guards an you guys can pay attention." Connor grabbed my arm, "Then that Pit Pass is useless then, X wanted you to have it, he heard you..." Lucy grabbed him by the month an shut him up, "Nothing, its just since you always buy a Pit Pass every weekend an you help us get stuff, we wanted you to have your own so you can just come in with us an run in an out to get stuff for Speed an X." Lucy was acting strange, but it was true I do help them alot.

"X Racer wins, X Racer wins." I heard Spritle over the loudspeaker, "Awesome, Natalie get two tires out, an the impact wrench." I nodded an got the stuff ready, "Which side?" I asked,

"Left side!" I nodded again an went to work. After I did that Lucy handed me a rag an we stood next to X's car, "While done today X, couple questions, During the race we saw a sudden change in tasks then you normally do what was that?" he laughed, "my crew chief of me an my brother said that, I figured why not change, but at first I was like what, but if you know Lucy then you don't second her options!", "Alright.. Second what is next for the Racer brothers?", he look over towards Speed, he smiled, "While for us is winning more races, get great grades an spend sometime with some great friends.","Thanks X!" he nodded an walked over towards us, "Hey great race!" someone yelled out, "Thanks man, nice racing out there little brother, great day for everyone."After X said that he looked over at me and smiled and was ready to say something when Spritle came over the mic an said "Everyone here knows that we are in need of a singer for the races an pep rallies, while we finally picked one, Natalie please stand by me." I couldn't believe it, I didn't say anything not anyone about my singing, "Natalie would you please give the honor of singing us something." I thought about it, I whispered the song in Headmasters ear he nodded an told the guy that controlled music. Spritle gave me a mic, an announced, "Students this is Natalie Holiday as maybe many of you know, she is going to be the singer of this school." I waved an smile everyone cheered some booed but then the song Firework by: Katy Perry started up, when I started to sing everyone cheer louder, when I was done Spritle came back on an said, "So did my nephew pick a good one?" I turned around looked at Speed he shook his head an I looked to where he was pointing to…. X, I smiled, "Alright, I see everyone for another race after Thanksgiving break."

**Monday**

"Natalie please understand that you can't come home now?" my brother said to me, "While where do you think I should go then?","Ask someone there, your friends?","While I could, but I understand that your girlfriend's family has to come over, there should be room or I could stay at Aunt April's house.","No I said, so if you call her up an tell her this, I will post that video of you saying how much you love Speed Racer's son." I agreed an he hung up. Now who to ask, Lucy, Ashlynn, Brittani, Dani, Speed wait X is his brother so if he says yes then I will be eating with X Racer. OMG I will be eating Thanksgiving dinner with X Racer if that happens, no maybe if I store enough food I will probably be alright til everyone comes back.

"Hey Nat, when are you leaving?" Ashlynn said when she came up to stand in line with me, "Tomorrow I don't know when thou, Will said he would call before." I said she nodded. "Everyone says that X set it up for you to be the singer, how exciting, so is there a new couple brewing?" I stared at her like really, "Alright I said I have crush on him but so does every other girl here." I pointed toward the table he was sitting at, "OMG X just winked at me!" some girl just said walking away starstruck. "True but no other girl here had him in there room besides Lucy an Annalise, there could be a chance!" all I did was shake my head, "Hey Natalie sit with us!" Speed yelled out when I paid for my meal, "Or maybe Speed likes you maybe a love triangle.","You're just boy crazy, Speed likes Lucy, an visa versa, come on, lets go sit."," Sorry can't dance meeting but see ya around." an left. I went an sat down but the only spot left was between Connor an X, I just stuck it up an sat down, Speed was talking about the new modifications done to the mach 6 that Connor did, X was picking at his food, "Natalie, sorry for what happened the other day, I was going to say that I'm sorry to you yesterday before class but then I heard you singing then I remembered that we are in need of a singer so I recorded you an show it to Spritle, hope your not mad at me." I looked at him an smiled, "Thanks for telling me that, I am not mad at you, an I realized after you left you just wanted someone to hang with, I know that every girl wants to be with you, an thats what you thought right!" he nodded even though he didn't want to.

After eating lunch, we were talking an laughing, 'RING RING.' Connor moaned, "Mr Anovis class, last test before break." Connor left with chim chim, X an me had another hour left before history of racing class, "X, me an Lucy are going to the garage want to come?", "No I'm good, probably going to go to my room to study." he nodded an left with Lucy, I started to leave when X grabbed my arm, "Hey you don't have to leave, I just told Speed that so I could get out of helping him with his car, I don't mind helping him its just I wanted to get to know you." I believe that my face turned every shade of red you could think of after he said that, "Come on I have a place we could go!" he took his hand with mine an lead me to someplace in the school grounds cause I have never been around here, "X where are we going, are we even still in the school grounds!" he chuckled, "Yes we are still in school grounds, I found this place when I was little, I haven't shown anyone this before not even Annalise or Speed." I thought wow I must be something special to him if he is showing me this, he open a small door. I thought joy something from Alice in wonderland, I went in first when I got up it looked like a normal place for a little kid an his or her friends to hang in, "Hold on, he pushed a button, out came a stereo, then he moved a piece of the wall, a little fridge, "Come sit", "Wow I'm surprised that no one has followed you over here," "Yeah I just give them a slip an alone at last.","Why me, you can have any girl at this school.","Your different, Annalise, she just wanted me to be popular even though her dad owns the track, she just wanted an arm candy, but you you're down to earth, funny, beautiful smile, I can talk to you without sugar coating it." I was down to earth, beautiful I must be dreaming a guy like him has never said anything to me like that, "Really you mean all that." he smiled an nodded, "X I don't know what to say!" he moved his beanbag chair over to me an put his arm around me, "Just say yes to being my girlfriend nothing else." I must have been smiling from ear to ear, "Yes I would love to be your girlfriend!" I said pushed me closer to him, I loved the smell of his cologne.

Later on that day, "Natalie report to headmaster's office!" my Art teacher said when class started, what was weird was that normally someone from his office calls, I grab my stuff cause you never know what is doing to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**X's POV**

After Natalie an me cuddled an then we left, we got our stuff for class, after class was over, I walked her to her next class, "I will see you after class!" she giggled I smiled an we went our separate ways. "X what was that all about?" Speed asked, "What nothing!" he stared at me, "I'll tell you later.","What's going on!?" Connor asked an sat behind, "Fine it will soon be around campus anyway, I asked Natalie to be my girlfriend, she is different I mean way different then Annalise, I couldn't ask anyone because everyone says Annalise an me should be together.", Connor almost fell out of his seat, Speed's mouth fell to the floor, "Are you trying to get Annalise jealous, or have her think of something or worse the twins maybe her dad have something done to her maybe a prank.", I thought it over, "What would her dad do, the twins are scared of me an Annalise her pranks are useless, unless she tells her dad to do something for her but she broke up with me, we both still like each other but nothing serious.","Alright class pass your homework to the front then I will pass out your final grades the test you took yesterday will not be on there. X an Speed Racer your uncle wants to see both of you!"

Normal POV

I was in Headmasters office, "Natalie you may go in now!" I nodded an went in, "Natalie nice to see you, please sit."," I'm I in trouble.","No but there is questions I want to ask you,(I nodded) Natalie hows your home life?","Its fine.","Natalie please, this morning we got a call that your home caught fire an that was do to drugs, but your parents passed away, I'm I right", I nodded an said "Five years ago, Will my brother an me lived with are aunt but she's a heavy drinker, an yells a lot. The only reason I came here was that I know a thing or too about cars even though I'm not a driver plus to get away from there. What's going to happen now!" I started to cry if he says I have to go back to my Aunts house I'll run away, he signaled for someone to come in, "What's going on unc!", I heard a voice ask, I turned, "X","Natalie,what's going on!","Family troubles, but anyway Natalie since of what has happened would you like to stay at my house with are family for Thanksgiving!" I looked towards X an Speed, "What's going to happen what about Will, my aunt!","Your brother will be in jail quite a long time, your aunt might go to jail for having him sell an smoke it at her house, we are trying to contact your Aunt to ask for information, but haven't gotten through so I called the police an they said you two are order of the court, til your Aunt found you guys, but if that is the case after you are done here you will be in foster.", X was holding me an trying to calm me down, Speed was sitting on the couch in shock cause he was a foster child but now he has a family, "While since you don't have anyplace to go, would you like to spend thanksgiving with us?", I nodded an I wiped my tears with my jacket.

**The next day**

"This is going to be exciting, while at least you get to meet my family!", I looked over at X he was playing some game I had, lucky I stole the xbox from my brother before I left, "Yea but won't it be weird that your girlfriend is eating an staying with your family?" I sat down next to him, "No not really, if they do then we will tell them you have family issues an that Spritle wanted you to be closer to the campus. Anyway let me tell you who is all coming, (I nodded) Speed, Spritle, me, dad maybe and my grandparents." I nodded an rested my head on his shoulder. "Hey you two ready?" Speed popped his head in an said, "Yea hold on let me get some stuff from my bathroom!" X nodded an left with his brother.

"Alright everyone buckle up?" Headmaster Spritle said, after I got into the car, Speed an Spritle were up front, me an X were in the back, "It's weird to be in the back, now I kind of know how Speed feels in the back of me on the track." I laughed, "Yea, it is not like you haven't see the back of the mach 6 before!" X ignored his little brother.

After about an hour later we came to a house no wait more like a mansion."OMG, I have never seen anything bigger than my own house since that one time my dad took me to one of his clients houses?","What did your dad do for a living?" Speed asked, "Speed!" Spritle yelled, I laughed, "It's fine headmaster, my dad was a homeowner, an he own or my family own a lot of houses, my mom also sold houses but not a lot she manly did the look of the home to make it look nice, one time my dad an me talked to some really rich person, he had a two sons but I only saw the one, his wife was somewhere but he seemed nice." Speed nodded an we started walking inside, "What about our bags?" I said, "Someone will get those for us!" X said.

After we walked through the door the house was huge, "Welcome home I guess?" someone yelled from down the hall, "Dad?!" said X, I looked at X's face he seemed worried, someone finally walked down the hall, "Speed, I didn't know you were coming?","Yea, I missed my boys!" I looked up to see the legendary Speed Racer Sr. he was everything like I saw on tv, "Awww, Spritle you didn't tell your own mother that she has a granddaughter?" I looked around an saw a woman an a man in there 60's or older walking down the hall, there was too many people in this house, I didn't think so I took off running from the Racer house. "Natalie... Natalie, where you going, STOP,", I did, I turned around an said "No X, sorry I can't stay here, I might do something wrong, there's your dad then some people that could be my grandparents, what will happen when the rest of your family..." I felt X's lips on mine to shut me up, we pulled away. "Natalie, I don't want you to leave, an my grandparents are loco so don't mind them all of us do, the rest of the family is going to love you like I do so don't worry." I slowly breathed, "Wait, your dad. I thought you said he wasn't coming!","We all thought that but I guess he missed us so yea." he kissed my forehead an laced his fingers with mine an walked back to the house.

"Grandpops, this is my girlfriend from school Natalie," I smiled at him, "Nice to meet you, X an Speed's grandfather." he laughed an said "Please just call me Pops everyone does, an Natalie this is my wife Speed an Spritle's mom plus the boys grandma, Mama Racer.","Hello Mrs. Racer," she smiled, "No one has called me that since that last interview with Speed, just call me Mama R." I smiled, they were so nice, "Do my eyes need to be changed or is those my two favorite nephews." I turned around to see a guy that looked like Speed Sr. my guess was Racer X the guys uncle Rex, my brother was all about him when Racer X an Speed Sr. use to race. "Rex, long time since we seen you!" Spritle said, Rex walked toward X an me I could tell he was drunk cause I seen Will an his friends plenty of times, X had his arms around my waist "Yea I watched you on TV a couple days ago or was it yesterday I don't know, but who is this pretty young thing?" X pulled me closer to him, "Natalie, my girlfriend Uncle Rex.","Oh, while don't hold her to yourself, let me see her!","No uncle Rex, you're drunk maybe you should go sleep it off awhile!" Rex looked pissed he grabbed X's arm pulled him away from me an he grabbed me, it reminded me of when I was left alone with Will's friends when they use to raped me, "PLEASE, DON'T DO ANYTHING!" I yelled out crying, "Rex, let go of Natalie, an go home," Pop's yelled at his son, he didn't let go only hold tighter I cried harder, X grabbed his uncle's arm an tried to pull it away but failed, "Uncle Rex, let go of Natalie NOW!" X yelled, but didn't listen, "Thats it!" Speed Sr. an Spritle said at the same time, Speed Sr. grabbed his brothers arms an pried it away from my arm, X took my other arm an pulled me away an close to him, Spritle took the other arm an lend him down a hall to a room an placed him there an locked it. "Natalie, are you alright did his grip hurt you?" X asked once his dad an uncle came back, I was still crying my head was on his chest, "I'm fine but scared it brought back memories like I told you." he knew an kept on hugging me an rubbing his hand on my back to calm me down.

LATER ON THAT NIGHT...

X an I where in the kitchen with his grandma, "X sweetie I know you are protecting her but Rex has been sleeping for two almost three now can I speak to her alone, just us girls." he seemed worried but I placed a hand on his arm, he kissed my forehead an left to the living room, "Now, we are alone (Mama R laughed) tell me about yourself?","While there is not much, my parents died when I was ten so me an my brother Will went into foster care but are Aunt on my dad's side found us so we lived with her, but I never liked it, my brother now is in jail for doing something that he shouldn't have done so now after I get done at the academy I have to go back into foster care." a single tear rolled down, "Sweet pea, your life is like a car doing 360's not on purpose," I laughed a little cause that is what you get when you tell your life an get a reason like that from a racer mom, "While I hope you get into a nice family." I smiled I hope I do, "While Sweet pea, what should we make for dinner?" I got out of my seat an started looking around. "I am up for anything, should I or we ask the others?" I ask, "While we could but they would say the same thing you just said up for anything. How about we could make french bread pizza, I could cut the bread into good size pieces, an you can cut up an put the stuff for pizzas into bowls or plates!" I nodded an got to work. About an hour later Speed Sr. came in an said "Mom, pops wants to know what an when dinner is ready?" Mama Racer walked out of the room, I heard her say "Pops Racer, when I say dinner is ready, it's ready alright!" I laughed "Is it always like this?" I ask him, he shooked his head no "Only when his hungry, Natalie I have a question for you?" I looked up from putting pepproni in a bowl, "I heard you from inside the house earlier that your dad was a relator, what was your dad's name?","Well my dad's realtor business name was Homes from the Holidays, his name was Nelson Holiday." he nodded then went digging through a drawer, "Was this your dad!" he showed me a flyer, "Yea, this was one of the flyers my mom designed for the business." I started to cry, "Speed what did you do to her?" Mama R said coming in, "Nothing, X, Speed get in here!", when they came in "Yea dad what is it!" he showed them the flyer, "This is Natalie's dad, I heard her talk about him showing someone a house like this one, I remember looking at this house for are family before Speed Jr. came, Nelson had his daughter with him an I had X with me to look here, Natalie no wonder you look familiar, you an X were inseparable when you two met (I looked at X, he wrapped his arms around me), I promised your dad that X an you would be hanging out together that next weekend, but I had to get away for a while." I looked up at X an then at his dad, I got out of X's arms an left the room. I slammed the door to my room, tears in my eyes, I remember that day X was cute even then, what was strange was that Speed Sr. an dad left that same week, but what happened to dad they found a body but they said it belonged to him. 'Knock, Knock' "Natalie are you alright, you seemed upset after I talked to you?" I walked over to the door an opened it, "Mr. Racer, I know you went into hiding a couple days after you bought this house, but my dad left that same week to show a house somewhere in Cali but he never came back, he got into a wreck but they found a body not him, but then some people came to talk to my mom but when my brother an me came back she was dead, I just was thinking, but do you know what happened?" he had his head down, he then looked up at me with tears coming down, "Natalie your parents dead cause of me, the realtor job was just a cover up, your dad worked for me he was apart of my pit crew him an Sparky has you knew him, he met your mom at the track an so she helped the boys mom Trixie after some people knew about the gasless engine they wanted it gone an destroyed, but the only people that actually knew where me, Trixie, my parents, Spritle an your parents, the real reason your dad left was that he was getting a house so that everyone can leave together just friends, but after I heard that your dad passed but the people that did it didn't leave anything behind. I am sorry. But your dad did say that me an Trixie would be your god parents an so is your brother but after what Spritle told me, his in jail so just you." I looked up at him an smiled, "What will happen now?" I ask "While since what has happened you are now apart of my family but not related, so if you are wondering X an you can still date.","Thanks Speed Sr." he have me a hug, "Hey time for dinner?" Spritle said with his head peeking in, "Spritle I told her what me an you discussed earlier." he nodded "Natalie you are now apart of this family now, you are my god-niece like I told the guys I cannot bended the rules or favors, so don't ask. An welcome to the family!" I must of been smiling from ear to ear, we walked down to the kitchen, I sat next to X.


	3. Chapter 3

"When he finally turned that corner X pulled the brakes an he went flying an landed in a pile of leaves, Speed was sitting on a blanket by their mother laughing it up." Speed Sr. said, "Wow an still you laugh at my mistakes!" X told his brother, "Natalie did you have any funny stories that happened?" Mama Racer ask me, "Yea there was. There was one time I was in this talent show for the Fourth of July, I won against nine other girls, but anyway the people told me to sing the national anthem before this adult race that was going to happen, when I got up there the music played an I opened my eyes there was a group of kids that went to school with me the leader of this group I had a crush, on so when the high part of home of the brave came I choked an peed my pants cause he was staring at me in the front row." everyone laughed I even did, "oh my did he ever speak to you or you speak to him?" I nodded, "Yea only for a science project an a play but not on any other time.","What was his name?" X said he sounding jealous, "Alpha, last time I knew of him, he was at a near by Academy.", "Alpha Academy" Speed Sr. asked, "Yea, why?!" everyone was quiet, "That's Racer Academy's rival school, X hates Alpha cause each time he gets a little ahead Alpha always dumps him!" Speed said.

"Alright, time for bed for anyone that is under the age of me!" Mama R said, everyone laughed, "No, everyone that is under the age of 21. So that means X, Speed, an Natalie." we left an got ready.

"Natalie can I talk with ya!" X was standing there in a muscle tank an checker flag PJ bottoms, "Sure." we sat on the bed, "I know you like me, but do you still you know have a crush on Alpha?" I could tell he wasn't joking,"No, when my counselor asked me, she knew about home an she knew how much I love working on cars she asked which Academy I wanted to do to, it was Alpha or Racer, since I seen you race before an that my parents said they knew your parents I decided to go there, an on that first day I saw you and Annalise in one of my first class I don't remember which but since then I have had the most majorest crush ever." I smiled and probably blushed the most deepest color red ever, he pulled me in "The first time I saw you was in some class but I don't remember which, but the first time I realised I wanted to be with you was when you helped Blake the one that has down syndrome with his History of racing homework, I was helping Annalise learn the new track for that weeks race I looked over an saw you help him, he was so proud of himself because he finally learned, I asked him how his doing after the major test before summer an he said that after a couple lessons with you, he finally understood what the teacher was teaching that day." I smiled wide, "Natalie, you know that I like you a lot, but Alpha is going to be at the next race, but I guess what I'm saying is don't talk with him, his a tricker, last year he tricked Speed to do something that we can't speak of and he almost tricked me. I don't want anything to happen to you or anyone to hurt you. You understand right?" I looked up at him, I was shocked and mad but I understand what he is talking about Alpha was always doing anything for attention or to beat someone out, X can't tell me what to do or who to talk to but also his a protective boyfriend. "Alright X, I understand but if he talks to me I will talk to him, but can you make sure our standing with me." he kissed my forehead "Sure, while we better get in are separate rooms and because grandma checks in everyone before she puts her head on the pillow!","Your dam right X Racer, you get our butt in that room an bed before I kick it there, Natalie is fine, she's right across the hallway from you, and no one is sneaking around in the middle of night. Got it!" we both shook our heads, "Grandma..um...can you turn around or go somewhere else." X said while smiling to me, I knew what his getting at but you never know with Mama Racer. "X Racer, if you are not going to kiss her in front of me then what will happen when you two are in front of millions on fans or even on live TV." , "Yes grandma but it's weird to kiss your girlfriend in front of your grandma!" she didn't even budge or crack, we both knew that she would win this won. "Mom, please remember how Trixie an me where when Spritle use to hang around us or when you and him were watching us on the date when I finally asked her to be mine, please come and check on Speed Jr." her mouth was open and she looked surprised but moved with her son. I laughed "What's so funny?" I just giggled some more, "Your family." he chuckled an leaned down an kissed me, I didn't what to leave or leave this moment, we heard about four people clear their throats we broke and looked to the door, there was Speed Sr., Mama R., Speed Jr., and Spritle. I looked up to X, his face was redder than the a stop sign. "Bed now lovebirds." Speed Jr. said, I giggled, X heard me and pull me closer and start tickling me again, "Stop, stop, Racer, Stop X!" he kissed my cheek an left. I smiled to myself I couldn't believe that I have family while god-family an awesome boyfriend. "Natalie do you have enough blankets?" Mama R said at the door. "Yea mama." she smiled an nodded, "alright good night sweetie." an closed the door. I crawled into bed got under the covers turned off the lamp I layed there thinking about my past and now, I'm proud of my new life now.

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of bacon and maple syrup. I got up an put on my jacket, "Rex, you make sure you say you're sorry to Natalie!" I heard mama Racer say in the kitchen. "Yes ma." I walked in, "Speaking of the devil, good morning sweetie." I smiled to her, an I sat at the bench table, across from Pops, "Alright pop quiz, from the one that named pop to pop quiz." I heard a laugh, "Natalie don't believe anything this man says, he thinks that he named the dunkin donuts because he dunks donuts in his coffee at IHOP." Speed Sr. said, I laughed, "Anyway, pop quiz time. first question What does the impact wrench do?","takes the bolts off the tire." he was actually surprised that I answered that question correctly, "Alright second question, If you have two people beside you one of each side one in front and in back, what button do you push in the mach 6?" I thought about it, even thou I have a crush X, I did like Speed but only cause of the mach 6. "You push the A button.","Told you pops she's smart." I heard X say behind me, I smiled an he kissed my forehead. "One last question, If I eat seven pancakes an Mama cooks 12 would there still be pancakes for everyone?" I thought about it, "No." I said "Explan why?","Because your a pig, grandpop?" X said, I started laughing, "While you passed the Pops Racer quiz, you can now be apart of this family." X looked at his grandpa like what are you talking about, "We were going to tell everyone during thanksgiving dinner, but Lynne is apart of this family but not, since her parents worked with your dad and mom, they are her godparents and her parents are yours. But anyway she's kind of family now." Speed Sr. said, "Thats cool, but since she is family but not, can we still you know date.","Yes, since you and her are not really brother an sister." Speed Sr. said, X put his arms around me an kissed me on my cheek.

"Natalie please can you go get some stove top stuffing!" I nodded to Mama R. and left, while I was walking back to the cart I heard a familiar voice. "No she's with some family the headmaster's family for the holidays,... no, yes but aunt kris I will find her an bring her home." I gasped, I guessed he heard me. "Natalie, you know I love you but please come with an some friends.", "No Wilbur, I thought you were in jail!" he was pissed if I know my brother he was pissed about what I just said. "You are coming with me?" he grabbed my arm an started pulling me toward the exit of the store, "Rex, Rex help Natalie!" I heard Mama Racer yelled down the hall, "Hang on Natalie." Rex yelled, "If you touch her, she's dead." Wilbur said, I felt a pistol to my side, I started crying. Rex touch him then me, I thought my life was over then an there but all I heard was a thump, I turned around an Pops was there still holding a box of canned soup. "Natalie, sweetie are you alright?" I tried nodding but I was still in a state of shock, "I'll take her to the house." Rex asked, "Alright but straight there. Pops lucky you came." Mama R. said.

"Natalie… I'm sorry for what happened yesterday." I looked up at him, I smiled, "Thanks Rex." he ruffled my hair, "welcome, you doing alright now?" I nodded, "Yea, but what made my brother do that, I know he wasn't like this before mom an dad died but a year after that he changed an started hang out with some different people." Rex signed, "While some people change for no reason but some change for their loved ones, your brother changed cause he didn't know what to do after your guys parents passed. One question was there strange powder in the house or in his room?" I thought about it, "Yea there was but when I would ask about it Wil would say that its a different kind of pix stix favor an that I wouldn't like it, but one day he was passed out on the couch an I tried it, it didn't taste good or sweet, next thing I knew I puked and I was light headed one of Wilbur's friends helped me to my room then the raping started." I was crying now, "Sorry Rex." he pulled into the drive, "Natalie you don't need to say sorry, your brother is.. excuse me but a dumb shit head, he was used drugs an was smoking it around his little sister but also his friends were taking advance of you, you're pretty and small so they were like your brother dumb shit heads. You're in a safe, nice place now. No one will hurt you in this family, I won't, and if X does hurt you likelyhood no he won't but if he does tell me, alright." I nodded an we got out of car, "Hey babe, what happened?" X asked from the garage, "Just my brother, some how he gave the police the slip and when we was at the store I heard him talking to Aunt kris an he said he will find me an take me back." this time I didn't cry I wanted to but didn't, "Pops hit him over the head with a box full of canned soup, I didn't know he could pick up that much anymore." Rex said then chuckled, "While you're fine now, do you want to help us finish dads present?" I nodded, "What are you guys giving him?" I looked over to the shops bench, "It's a clock with all the racing flags, but this one has X an me in the background of the clock, but we don't know why it's not ticking?" Speed said, I looked at it, "Yea I can put together an engine an work anything under a hood but not a clock." X said joking, I looked at the clock then picked it up. I noticed at latch when I turned it over, "We did open that but that only opens to the hands and picture to it." Speed said, I opened it again, took out the picture then the ticking started again, "How you do that, babe." X said shockingly, "All I did was pull the picture out, could you cut this picture a little smaller an make sure to check for ticking." I handed it back to Speed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two hours later**

I was in my room, listening to a song that could be X an my song but I had to ask. "Natalie, hey you alright babe." I nodded and took out my earbuds, "Yea, just thinking about the past!" he sat behind me an put his arms around me, "Are they good or bad?" he said, "Good, I remember this one time my parents, brother and I went to my grandparents house, the whole family was there my Aunt Vicky was cooking the turkey. She didn't set a timer because if you knew my Aunt Vicky she did everything herself. But anyway she began playing a game of cards with my dad and the rest of my uncles her brothers, she forgot and the kitchen caught on fire so we went to denny's for thanksgiving that year." both of us started laughing, "Did your Aunt use a timer after that?" I nodded, "Yea, she uses a timer for everything even in the shower, but also the other reason she uses timers now is that she didn't want buy another set of gold counters again." X was looking at me like what really, "Yea my dads side of family is rich but not like Annalise's family." he smiled an kissed the top of my head. "This might be a stupid question, but do you ever want to go see your brother you know in jail?" I looked up at him, "I said it was a stupid question!" I giggled, I shook my head "no, but I don't know maybe, I guess if I did then he would ask for me to bring him some drugs or if you went with me to see him then he would ask for you get some because of your connections. I guess but probably not." he sighed. After the long silent, "X, X Allen Racer, get your ass down here, now." we heard Mama Racer, I looked up to him "Your middle name is Allen?" he half smiled, "Yea, come on. Lets go see what I did or didn't do." I laughed, "I mean it X get your butt down here." we heard her again, "Relax mama, what did X do?" I saw Speed Sr. ask his mother, Mama Racer looked either sad or really pissed off. "Mama, what did our grandson do this time?","This time." I said, "While if you back talk or sass grandma you get the horns." I was trying not to laugh, "You mean your grandson, while your grandson put this in the fridge." she showed us a fake snake that was black an orange, then Spritle, Speed Sr. and Rex busted out laughing. "oh, boys." Mama Racer walked over to her sons an hit them on cheek which left a huge red mark, "Wait why did you go right to that I did it?" X asked clearly confused, "While you an Rex use to spook me with different gag jokes, then when Rex left for that short time you would spook me with same or a little bit more harmful jokes." she walked over to us a gave him a hug an a kiss on the cheek, "Grandma!" I started giggling, "What are you giggling about over there Miss. Natalie. I heard you an your brother use to pull pranks on your mom an some on your dad." Speed Sr. said, "What, No way.. my girlfriend pulled pranks." I looked at X then Speed Sr. "It's true.. when mama would be in the kitchen Wilbur an I would try an sneak food before dinner but half the time we would be caught so Wil or me would put a spider or some bug on the ground or in a pot an wait til she would run from the kitchen to get dad." everyone laughed, "So your brother would put like this (points at the fake snake) or a real one?" Rex asked, "Sometimes real or fake but manly fake, Wilbur knew that I was afraid of snakes or spiders.", "Alright, thats done about pranks an stuff, time for dinner." Mama Racer said.

**Thanksgiving day**

"Natalie, Natalie!" I heard someone say, I was still asleep. "What, I'm still!" an then fell back into a much deeper sleep, "NATALIE!" I heard my name loud, I looked around in the dark. "Mama Racer, it's (check the clock) five in the morning.", she didn't mind all she did was pull off the covers and pulled me up from my warm bed. "Mama Racer, why did you drag me out of bed?" I whined when we got downstairs, "I didn't only drag you out, I dragged out Speed an X too!" I looked at the bar, there was Speed an X alseep on the counter, Mama R. went to the pantry to get something, so I went over toward the guys and put my head down.

"X.. NATALIE.. SPEED! Rise an Shine!" I quickly shot up, "Oh Natalie, Grandma got you up to?" Speed asked, I yawned an shook my head. "While she is apart of this family so she needs to be apart of the trandiations.", "Which is?" I asked, "While there's many but for Thanksgiving all the grandkids help Grandma or mom with the meal!" After she said I smiled, we never did anything at Aunt Kris.

**Couple hours later..**

"Lynne, can you come here again?", I walked over to where X was, I saw that the dough was in a ball again for the fourth time "Here let me show you again!" I said to him, "You put the dough in the pan an make sure its crisp around the edges. then you put the filling in. Got it!" after I said that I went back over to where I was. "This thing keeps on rolling back on me!" I looked over at my boyfriends face he was about to throw the ball of dough. "X, sweetheart your trying to hard, here let grandma show you a short cut. Speed, Lynne come over here also." we did, "Try putting some flour on the counter, then roll it in, it should stop rolling up on you."

**Round four o'clock!**

"Alright yall, food is almost done!" Mama R yelled out, "Awesome I"m starved!" Rex said when he came into the kitchen. "Where is your father?" mama R asked, "I don't know ma, Speed do you know where Pops is!" he shook is head no, "Wait be right back mom." Rex and Speed left to somewhere in the house, "Yea yall. Now the party is awesome." the backyard fence opened up, "Hello Patrick, Cindy. Where the twins at!" Mama R asked, "There coming, there just finishing there phone convosations." Cindy said, "Mom, Tiffany hung up the phone before I could say love you too an bye to Chase." Cindy rolled her eyes, I heard everything from the window in the kitchen, I grabbed the gravy boat and walked outside to the awning where we are have in the dinner. "OMG you didn't tell me that you have a granddaughter." I looked over to a woman an man looking at me, "oh she so precious.", "Babe, are these looking done yet?", I started walking inside "Thats Lynne she is X's girlfriend and Speed's goddaughter." Cindy hopped up an down in excitement. "Another addition to the family how precious.", "Who is that?" I asked X, "who?" I pointed to the lady and her husband next to mama R. "Oh no, Speed!" Speed came in the kitchen, "What?" X pointed outside, "Aunt Cindy and Uncle Patrick!", "Wait wheres!", "X, Speed. There you are!" both guys had a look of disgust on their faces. "Who is this?", "Hello I'm Lynne, X's girlfriend and Speed's goddaughter.", "Awesome another cousin to hang out with. I'm China let me get my twin sister Tiffani." she ran off. "She is the most annoying person every." X said after China was out of earshot. "Really she seems nice.", "Lynne, whenever we were kids China an Tiffani would follow you everywhere and sit by you whenever we watched TV, every time we ate something. When they first seen Speed, they left me alone but would bug him to death, he would try an give them the slip but always find him." I started laughing, "They are just wanting to be with there favorite cousins." each one gave me that one stare like really you haven't been with them. "Tiffani look another girl.", "OMG, where did you get that jacket. It's so cute.", I just smiled, "Thanks its actually X's.", "OMG you have your boyfriends jacket on, then it actually is offical.", "Girls, Patrick look at this all the cousins together hanging out.", "oh please stop Cindy, boys where's your dad and uncle?", "Looking for Pops." he nodded. "MOM, we found him, he was in your guys room eating pie!"everyone laughed, "Grandpops, really it took me two hours for the dough to be right!" I put my arms around his waist, he kissed my forehead. "Awww, cute." Tiffani said.

After eating and helping Aunt Cindy put everything away, we were still outside drinking lemonade or tea. "Let me tell you something Lynne?" I looked over at Uncle Patrick. "Your boyfriend use to..","Really Uncle Patrick, she has already heard the story about me wiping out outside and many other stories." I covered my mouth to keep from laughing, "Really X, how about the story of you an Daniel going door to door selling your stuff just to get the new hot wheels car." I looked to X, "By the way, how is Daniel!" Mama R asked, "Fine, he suppose to coming.","Now you don't have too wait any longer!" we all turned toward the gate. "Lynne!", "Daniel!" I ran into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**X's POV**

After we turned to the gate, I looked over at Lynne, her face was speechless. "Lynne!", "Daniel!" then she ran into the house. "Lynne." I got up and started running to the house, "X, how do you know Lynne?", "She's my girlfriend! How do you know her?" Cousin Daniel looked down at the ground, "Her brother an me are friends and she's pretty good in bed if you know what I mean!" Daniel was looking at me with a smirk on his face, I shoved him to the ground an began to punch him in the face. "X Allen Racer, what hell are you thinking, what is this all about?" Grandma yelled, "HIS one of them that hurt Lynne!" after I said that I ran into the house to check in her, "Lynne, Lynne." I saw the front door wide open. I ran outside to not see her on the sidewalk, she must have turned down the street. I ran back to the family, "Lynne's gone." Then I heard a sigh, "good she probably sick of you now she's off to suck someone else." I tensed up an grabbed Daniel by the shirt collar an pulled him close to my face, "She wouldn't be running away if her brother an his friends that includes you, didn't mess her up an do the things she has told me about!" I said angry in my eyes. "X, let your cousin go an go look for Lynne." I let him go an ran inside the house grabbed my uncles car keys an went looking.

**Lynne's POV**

I ran about two blocks, I stopped at a park an took a sit on the swing set. "Why must my past always haunt me!" I said to myself. 'Why Daniel, he was the worst of them all. He was the one that started the whole rape thing' I thought to myself, my phone started buzzing in my back pocket, I took it out, 'X' I answered with a shaky voice, "X!" I heard a sigh of relief when I answered, "Lynne, baby where are you at!" He asked, "about 2 blocks from the house at a park." I said, "Alright I see ya!" I turned around an saw the shooting star he must have took Rex's car, I ran up to him and when I embrace him I didn't want to let go. "Is Daniel still there?" I asked, "Yea but I punched him an kind of threatened him while it was between the words but I think I made it clear.", I laugh a little, "Daniel was the one that started the raping he was the one that helped me to my room that night it all started." I said, X pushed me away from him and had his hands on my cheeks, "I will not let him be around you ever, he told me that he thought you were done with me and that you were looking for another guy to be with!" more tears left my eyes I rested my head on X's chest again while he stroked my back an hair. We heard another car pull up beside us, "Lynne, sweetheart are you alright." I heard Mama R asked I pulled myself from X to look at her I must have looked a mess, "oh darling!" Then she pulled me in for a hug. "Lynne, Daniel left and we told him that he isn't allowed to be near you or us ever because of what he did, but then Aunt Cindy and Uncle Patrick got mad because of what me and Rex said we told them what happened but they didn't believe us, so their not aloud either I guess." I wiped my face off with X's jacket I still had on, "But that's real family, I'm not technically family at all!" I said, "Sweetie family is people that care about you that take a bullet for you, that stand beside you when someone does something to another person that isn't right even if it's family." I smiled I'm glad I have a family like this one.


End file.
